1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to the field of fragrance diffusers.
2. Background Art
Traditional fragrance diffusers typically consist of a bottle filled with a fragrant solution. Wooden reeds may then be placed in the solution in the bottle to absorb and disperse a fragrant throughout the room. Some diffusers also include a fan to facilitate diffusion of the fragrance into the room.